


home is where the heart is

by glitterknife



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterknife/pseuds/glitterknife
Summary: Or phill adopted everyone he meetalso know as an AU. literally.  this is just an AU. it will have dabbles and one shot--If you asked anyone who knew phill, they will say he would have alot of fucking kids.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302





	1. phill watson

Phil Watson have an big heart, someone who love with his whole heart, so maybe that why he adopt everyone he meet.  
or, all the time phill watson adopt people.

Phil always wanted kids, he always adore them. always love the thought of raising an small being. so it shouldn't have been an big surprise when he adopt the first kid, or the second kid, or the twenty kid. really, he love kids.   
he just want them to stop starting wars with each other.


	2. wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur

His first son was a kitsune, a poet, a warrior and a leader. The first time he had met the boy, he was standing over his mother's dead body, protecting it against a hunter, his lip curl. He was covered in wounds, blood. Phill knew the fox kin wouldn’t last that much longer, so he step in. slashing the hunter down with practiced ease. It was hard to convince the small boy that he was friendly.

The boy took to his life well. They did have a learning curve ( no wilbur, you can’t eat sand- no! Spit it out! ). The boy was named William, Wilbur as a nickname. which meant protector, and it fit. The boy was loyal, alway trying to protect him ( chicken aren’t evil, will ! you don’t need to kill them all the time ). The two fall into a sort of peace. 

When Phill first brought him home, the boy was, in short feral. On guard, alway hissing or trying to crawl Phill if he get close. But Phil had a secret weapon, music. The boy seems to be drawn to it, drawn to the lyric. drawn to the sweet melody. The first time Phill was able to touch him, was on a rainy day. Phill had chosen to stay inside with Wilbur. Wilbur was curl up under a blanket. Holding onto a toy that Phill had brought to him, growling every time Phill walked past him, or got a certain distance.

Suddenly. Phill had gotten an idea. He got out his old music discs and an jukebox out. Looking over at the kitsune, who looked away from him. Pretending like he wasn’t interested in what he was doing. “Do you know what a music disc is?” he asked, holding the disc in between his hands. The fox seemed to perk up at the word music, eyes fixed on the disc, before shaking his head. “Let me show you.” phill slide the disc inside the jukebox. The music start, and he could see the small hybird’s eyes light up. Phill start to sway side to side. “Do you want to dance?” he asked the fox, offering the fox his hand.

The hybrid eyed him slightly, reaching out and grabbing onto the other hand. Phill spun him in response, causing the smaller boy to laugh. The two dance until they couldn’t. Both collapsing in fit of laughter. Wilbur clinging to his sleeve.


End file.
